Images From The Mind
by Lucy Mars
Summary: Max becomes ill and Logan (with the help of Original Cindy and Bling) need to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Images From The Mind

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: Bleh…I don't know. PG-13? Yeah, that's good. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. The big boys at FOX do. I wish that I owned Michael Weatherly though…ahhhh…that would be nice. 

Author Note: This is a Max and Logan fic. So you Max/Zach people may not enjoy this. Logan can walk, he and Max are in a relationship and both Bling and Original Cindy know about Max and her secrets.

*_AND this is dedicated to Kate and Joy, who suggested that I do a fan fic. Thanks guys! Enjoy._

Chapter #1

"HOT RUN!" Normal hollered shoving a package at the unfortunate soul who stood the closest him. 

"Awww man!" Sketchy moaned eyeing the package, "Normal come on! Work ends in like 5 minutes!"

Walking back to Sketchy, Normal looked at the package and the clock on the wall. "5 minutes huh? 5 minutes left? Than you might as well deliver this TOO!" he yelled shoving another package into Sketchy's unsuspecting arms, "Bip, bip, bip!"

Groaning, Sketchy hung his greasy head and walked out to door. Herbal, Original Cindy and the rest of the Jam Pony gang laughed at their friends poor fortune. Turning and expecting to see Max, Original Cindy spun around 360 degrees and still didn't see her boo anywhere. Pushing through, she spotted her in a far, deserted corner.

"Are you okay girl?" Original Cindy asked approaching Max, who was sitting alone by the lockers.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Max flashed her best friend a reassuring smile, "Yeah."

Narrowing her eyes, Original Cindy noticed the slight tremor in her hands. Sighing, she sat down beside Max, "No your not boo."

"I'm fine," Max said not looking Original Cindy in the eye and shoving her stuff into her bag, "really."

"Really?" Original Cindy asked capturing Max's hand in her own and feeling the slight tremor and the warmth. Pulling her other hand up, Cindy put it against Max's forehead. She was burning up, "No, not really." 

"It's just warm in here," Max sighed pulling away from Original Cindy and standing up. Finding herself unsteady on her own to feet, she stumbled.

Steadying Max, Original Cindy sat her back down, "Yeah…warm. That's why you're wearing a sweater and a coat? Please, Original Cindy can tell when someone is sick, and you are beyond sick. Stay here."

Pouting, Max attempted to stand up again, but the floor move beneath her. Catching Original Cindy's glare she sat back down, "Aiight, aiight."

Eyeing Max as she dialed a well known number, Original Cindy pushed Herbal towards their ill friend to keep watch.

__

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, Original Cindy here."

__

"Oh hi," he said obviously expecting Max, "What's up?"

Turning her back to Max, Original Cindy held back her sigh, "Actually it's what's down. It's Max."

__

"Max?" Logan asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she's really sick. Come and get her, 'cause even Original Cindy can see that she ain't steady on her own two feet."

_"Max's sick?" Logan asked not believing his ears, "I don't think that I've ever used those two words in one sentence before."_

"Would Original Cindy joke about this?"

__

"No, no. I'll be right there." Logan said already out the door.

------------

"I've gotta get going Herbal," Max said attempting to stand up.

"No…ja' not goin' anywhere in tis condition." Herbal said sitting her back down.

"He's right boo," Original Cindy said sitting down beside her and handing her some tea.

Shaking her head, Max pushed the tea away, "I've gotta get home. Logan worries you know." she said, attempting to lighten the mood.  


"Sit tight boo, cause he's on his way. I just called him."

Groaning, Max shook her head in disbelief, "No…you didn't. There was no need to worry him."

"Honey, just look at yourself. A blind man would have known that you were sick." Original Cindy said handing her the tea again, "Just let him take care of you. That's what boyfriends are for."

Realizing that her friends weren't going to give in, Max claimed defeat and took the tea. The warm liquid slid down her dry scratchy throat like honey. Closing her tired eyes, Max felt like her entire body was on fire. She ached everywhere, and she felt like someone was pounding on her head. Groaning, she sat against the wall and tired to drown out the noise. 

Shocked to feel ice on her forehead, Max jumped a little. Her eyes fluttering open, she saw Original Cindy holding a bag full of ice against her burning face, 

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. Embarrassed that her friends were taking care of her. It warmed her heart though. That she had friends who cared about her. 

"Rest, he'll be here soon." Original Cindy soothed. Looking up at Herbal who was fanning her, they both knew that something was wrong. Really wrong.

-----------

Running into Jam Pony, Logan spotted them immediately. Pushing his way through the crowds of people, he made it to them in record time. Before he could say anything, Original Cindy looked up at him and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Logan?" Max asked suddenly, feeling his presence. 

"I'm right here," he said taking the spot that Original Cindy had occupied. He could immediately see how flushed she was and it scared him. "Lets go home, okay?"

Nodding, Max looked up at him. She could see the worry in his beautiful blue eyes. Leaning against him, Max took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Logan asked rubbing her back.

Feeling herself calm in his embrace, Max burrowed deeper, "For being sick. For making you worry."

Pulling her away so that he could look at her, Logan kissed her hot forehead, "It's not your fault Max. Don't worry about me."

"Lets go home Logan," Max sighed leaning her weight against him, "I wanna go home."

"Your wish it my command." Logan whispered picking her limp body into his strong arms. He and Original Cindy exchanged worried looks, as they walked to his car.

Closing her tired eyes, Max held onto Logan. She was scared. Though she would never admit it, she was. The fear and the confusion was eating away at her. For days now she had been feeling ill, and now…it was beyond ill. Licking her dry lips, Max forced the cool afternoon air into her hot lungs. A soft moan escaped her lips, as the pain intensified. Max didn't want to worry Logan, but she was failing miserably. His steps were brisk and smooth. His hold gentle, but strong. His embrace soothing her raging emotions. 

He had heard her moan. Logan was sure that Original Cindy hears too, but he didn't slow down. They needed to get her home, and fast. Her soft hands were clutching his arm. In a weak hold he noted. Her skin was hot and clammy on his. The walk to the car was a silent one. Neither he nor Original Cindy said a word. She led the way, and the Jam Pony crew parted silently. Letting the three pass quickly. Even Normal shut up, and moved aside.

As they came to the Aztec, Logan tossed Original Cindy his keys.

"Don't worry, Original Cindy knows how to drive," she said opening the back door for him.

Placing Max down, and scooting in next to her Logan had to admit that the thought had never crossed his mind. He was to worried about Max to think about all anything else.

Original Cindy drove, as Logan sat in the back with Max. Her eyes going from the mirror to the road, Original Cindy couldn't remember a time when she had been so scared. Gripping the wheel tighter, she tired to calm herself. If not for Max, than for Logan. The poor man was trying to keep a calm exterior, but anyone who looked in his eyes would see the worry. The fear. "She's gonna be okay," Original Cindy said, feeling the need to reassure him…and herself.

Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Logan merely nodded. He turned all his attention back to Max, who was laying in his arms. Without warning, Max began shivering. "Max!" Logan gasped holding onto her tighter, "What's wrong?!"

"So…so cold Logan," Max groaned shivering from the inside, "So…cold."

"It's okay," he said, frantically rubbing her arms. Her body was shaking with a seizure. 

"What's going on? Original Cindy needs to know what…"

"Drive Cindy!" Logan said cutting her off, "and drive fast."

"Shit," Original Cindy said catching a glimpse of Max in the mirror. Speeding up and focusing on the road, Original Cindy drove like she had never driven before.

Gathering Max up in his own shaky arms, Logan held onto her for dear life, "We're almost home Max. You're going to be all better…I promise." he added hastily. 

Opening her heavy eyes lids and looking into his soul, Max reached out and placed an unsteady hand on his face whispering "I love you."

Blinking back the sudden tears, Logan kissed her forehead and held her, "I love you too Max. With all my heart."

A soft smile graced her features, just before the darkness claimed her. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

AH, sorry for stopping here! Did you like it? If you did than review and I'll post the next two chapters at once. ;) I don't like waiting either. 

-Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Images From The Mind

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: Bleh…I don't know. PG-13? Yeah, that's good. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. The big boys at FOX do. So don't sue me unless you want a worn out lap top.

Author Note: This is a Max and Logan fic. So you Max/Zach people may not enjoy this. Logan can walk, he and Max are in a relationship and both Bling and Original Cindy know about Max and her secrets.

Chapter #2

Bling sat in Logan's apartment slightly pissed off. They had made plans to go jogging and that was half an hour ago. It wasn't like Logan to just forget their plans, or not return his calls. Tapping his foot impatiently he tried calling Logan's cell again, but all he got was his answering machine. 

"Jesus Logan, where the hell are you?" Bling muttered pacing the spacious apartment, "Screw this," he said grabbing his bag and walking to the front door. Just as Bling approached the front door, it flew open. Jumping back, Original Cindy came barging in and Logan was hot on her tail. 

"What the hell?" he yelled following the two. It wasn't till Bling really looked, did he notice what Logan was carrying in his arms. It was Max…and she was seizing, "Jesus Christ!"

Ignoring both Bling and Original Cindy, Logan ran past the two and into the bedroom. Gently placing Max on their bed, he turned to their night stand and violently pulled open the drawer. Their tucked safely in the back were needles and liquid Tryptophan. With shaky hands, he tried to fill the needle. Growling some colorful curses, he was about to scream when Original Cindy gently took the needle from his hands. He looked at her with surprise, but didn't object.

"Original Cindy knows what to do. So you sit down and let me do this for my boo." 

Logan nodded and held Max's hand, as Bling held her down. 

Logan watched as Original Cindy injected with precision and speed. Slowly, painful slow, Max stopped shaking. Letting out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding he finally looked up to Bling and Original Cindy. 

"What do we do now?" Original Cindy asked looking at the two men, "What about her fever?"

"I don't know," Logan said truthfully, "I don't know."

Placing his large hand over Max's burning forehead, Bling looked at Logan and sighed, "We have to call a doctor."

"But," Original Cindy gasped, "we can't…"

"She's right Bling." Logan sighed looking at his frail Max, "That would be suicide for her."

"Than it's up to us," Bling said rolling up his sleeves, "We gotta bring down her fever ourselves." 

"How?" 

"Aspirin and ice."

"Original Cindy will get the aspirin," she said already halfway out the door when she turned back, "Logan … where do you keep your aspirin?"

-----------

"Please!" Max screamed into the eerie silence. Pain, fear, madness ran through, her making her blood run cold. Falling to her knees, she gasped for breath, "No, please...NO!" 

It was too much. All these emotions were flowing through her, scaring her. Sobbing helplessly, Max didn't know what to do. Where to go. There was nothing that she could do. She was alone…isolated, and yet she still felt all these emotions and images coursing through her. Driving her onto the brink of madness. Images of her childhood flashed before her eyes. Seeping into her, and torturing her. 

She didn't want this. She never asked for this. Peace. It was all that she wanted. The only thing that she desired. It wouldn't stop. She couldn't will it to stop. Her room was dark and her soul felt empty. She was the only one here. The others were gone. Her eyes went from wall to wall, corner to corner, and she was alone. The four corners held shadows and demons of her past.

"They have their own lives Max." a voice from within her hissed, causing her to shiver from the inside out, "They've left you…Logan has left you."

Stumbling to her feet, Max ran and ran, but she wasn't getting anywhere. No matter how far she ran, or how fast she ran they were right there with her. In her.

"Go away!" Max screamed, but the sound never made it to the land of the living. The tremors and phantoms of her past dragged her into a deep world. A world far away and from long ago. 

She was dreaming for Manticore. 

-----------

"She still running a fever," Bling sighed looking over at Logan, "We've got to try and bring it down."

Both men were ragged and worried. Max was never sick, and for her to fall so quickly and so deeply was not a good sign.

"What can we do?" Logan asked smoothing her hair away from her face. She was still hot to the touch and flushed. He had never felt so useless and scared, "What can we do?" 

Replacing the cold towel on her forehead with another one, Original Cindy felt the tremors begin, "Damn!"

"What?" Logan asked frantically. Then he felt it. "Oh god…another seizure…"

Original Cindy began preparing another needle of Tryptophan, as Logan held her down and Bling cleaned her arm. 

"How much Logan? I…Original Cindy doesn't know how much to use…"

"Ah…when did we last give it to her?" Logan asked trying to find a clock.

Grabbing Logan's wrist, Bling counted back, "Four hours. It was four hours ago."

"Okay…use 5 cc's."

----------

Six hours had passed and Max was still burning up. Original Cindy lay asleep in the living room, and Bling was in the kitchen making a late dinner. 

Logan sat with Max, never leaving her side. Though she hadn't had another seizure, she still had a fierce fever.

Max was slipping in and out of consciousness. Mumbling, groaning and crying. He knew that she was dreaming of Manticore, and it ate away at him that there was nothing that he could possibly do to help. 

"What can I do Max?" Logan whispered laying fresh towel filled with ice against her face, "I need you…I…I can't lose you."

Clutching her fiery hand against his cheek, he let his tears fall. Refreshing her scalding skin with his tears. 

--------

"Go!……Faster!……Harder!" 

Jumping, running, fighting…

Her feet frozen to the ground, Max found herself in the middle of her old training room. Children were strategically place around the room, all doing vigorous exercises. Drones in government gowns, and grim expressions. They were trained to kill, and they would. One day they would. 

The children ran, jumped and fought. They fought against each other. They showed no mercy…in training they were all enemies. Brothers and sisters in combat. No holding back. 

Suddenly a child began attacking her. A child with empty eyes, and mechanic moves. The child was fast and deadly, but Max held her ground. Blocking, but not striking back. 

Tripping the child, Max watched as the government drone went straight to the ground. Landing with a loud thud on her back. The sound echoed through the entire room, and all eyes turned away from their tasks. Curiosity engulfing them all. 

Max looked down at the child, and was dismayed to see herself. Those empty innocent eyes, reflecting her own. Coming to her knees, Max offered her hand…too herself. 

Young Max suddenly changed. Her lips shifted upwards in a foreign expression. The void that was once her eyes, transformed into something else. The abandoned space suddenly filled with all the experiences that she would one day have. Some good, some bad…all hers. 

The moment the hand of the past and the hand of the present became one, the future was formed. The two stood together, forever connected as one. 

All of a sudden it began to rain. Cool, refreshing drops of rain. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Did ya' like? Sorry if I was a little heavy on the symbolism! Please review if you liked it! Than I'll post the next chapter A.S.A.P! ;)

-Lucy


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Images From The Mind

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: Bleh…I don't know. PG-13? Yeah, that's good. 

Disclaimer: Wouldn't I be hanging out with the cast if I owned Dark Angel? Hmm?

A.N. Thank you, thank you to everyone who REVIEWED!! I'm glad that you liked it. Whoo…I was so afraid that people would be like 'Ewww'. ;) I'm vacationing in Paris right now, and I was going to wait until I got home before I continued posting. BUT I read all the reviews and I just couldn't leave you guys hanging. I'll be posting as quickly as I can! 

Chapter #3

Soft ribbons of gold fluttered around the room. Playing against the dark mood. The morning air was clean and pure. A gentle breeze fluttered though an open window, into the master bedroom. Sweeping across the two slumbering forms, and driving out the night fog. 

As the suns rays swept over her, Max awoke. Her body and soul felt renewed. Her body no longer ached, and her soul no longer cried. 

Her surroundings became clear, and Max realized where she was. 'Home,' she thought smiling softly, 'I'm home.'

Max didn't know how long she'd been awake before she realized that she was alone in the bed. Shifting in alarm, she didn't feel Logan laying with her. Then she realized that someone was clutching her hand. Turning her head, she saw Logan. He was half on the bed and half on a chair. 

With her free hand, Max softly touched Logan's beautiful face. He always looked so serene and free while asleep. During the hours that they lay together, Max loved to watch him sleep. However, now his expression was a grim one. One of worry. 

Tracing the dried paths of his tears, Max let her own tears fall. Though she was a soldier…she was also a soldier in love. Madly in love. 

As soft fingers traced the contours of his face, and the morning air swept across him, Logan awoke to find himself dreaming. Opening his heavy lids, he found himself looking at an angel. His angel, "Max…"

"Morning," she said giving him a tender smile.

Squinting against the morning light, Logan reached out and found himself living a dream, "Oh Max," he gasped sitting up and engulfing her in his embrace, "You're real…and your here."

"Yeah," Max laughed resting in his capable arms, "I am."

Burying his face in her hair, he just held her. Content with the fact that she was here with him. And would be with him forever.

Closing her eyes, Max held on to Logan. To their future together. Vowing to never left go.

Both left time pass by them. Just holding onto one another. Promising to hold on throughout the rest of eternity. 

"I love you," Logan said breaking their silent melody. 

His declaration of love touched the darkest corner of her heart and shined a light. A blinding light that was their love. Letting her tears of pearls fall, Max pulled Logan closer, "I know. I love you too."

Pulling away so that he could see her, Logan wiped her tears away. Smiling gently, he kissed away her tears of joy.

Closing her eyes, Max smiled softly. Letting his lips find her tears. And for a moment, everything was all right with the world.

-----------

Soon the peace that Max and Logan shared ended. Bling and Original Cindy peeked in, and then the day started.

"Your fever is gone," Bling said pulling the thermometer out of her mouth, "but you're still a little flush. Lets see if you can hold down some soup."

"Soup?" Max pouted, "how about some pasta?"

"No way boo," Original Cindy interjected, "you may be superhuman…but not immortal."

"Logan?" Max whined leaning into him, "please."

Kissing the top of her head, he shook his head, "Sorry, you're outnumbered. But… if you're feeling better I might be persuaded to feed you some ice cream."

"Chocolate?" Max asked playfully. 

"Maybe," Logan teased. Looking up, he noticed Bling's look. He knew that look all to well. It was the one that he was wearing yesterday. "Um…I'm gonna go and start that soup now."

Departing soon after Logan, Bling found him in the kitchen starting the soup. Sighing he leaned against the counter, "I don't know what to say Logan."

Cutting up various vegetables, Logan stopped for a moment, "What do you mean Bling?"

"We need to get a doctor. Max may be okay right now, but we don't know what caused the sudden fever and fierce seizures. There's only so much we can tell…and only so much we can do."

Putting the knife down, Logan raked his hands through his hair. A nervous habit that Max and Bling knew well. It meant that he was thinking and agitated at the same time. 

"Isn't there anyone you trust?" Bling asked taking over the job of cutting up the vegetables. 

"One person…" Logan said trailing off. He paced the kitchen in silence, submerged in his own thoughts, "Yes there is one person that we can trust."

--------

"Where's my soup?" Max asked fidgeting. She had spent most of the morning in bed, and now she was sitting on the sofa impatiently waiting. The large windows gave her a perfect view of the warm spring day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and in the merry sunshine…the city looked almost nice. And Max was stuck inside. 

She was still annoyed by the fact that when she had suggested that, maybe she should get out of bed and go out, all three had sternly said no.

Smiling knowingly at her friend, Original Cindy held back a snicker, "It's almost ready. I'm sure that Logan has made it just to your liking."

Before Max could say anything, Logan appeared carrying a tray. 'And looking good enough to eat,' Max thought as he came right to her side. 

"Hungry?" he asked setting the tray over her lap.

Grinning at him, Max eagerly grabbed her spoon. "Starving." Taking a slow sip, she sighed. Only Logan could make chicken soup taste so good.

Beaming knowingly at her expression, Logan sat down next to her and grabbed one of her crackers, "Good?"

Snatching the front of his sweater and drawing his lips to hers, Max kissed him softly. Letting him taste the chicken soup for himself. "Delicious," Max said against his lips.

His eyes sparkling with amusement, Logan took the spoon from her hand and took over the job of feeding her, "I'm glad you like it."

Licking her lips, Max let him feed her. Enjoying the domestic feel in the air. She couldn't remember at time that she had ever felt so rapturous and in love.

--------

"Hey," Original Cindy said finding Bling in the kitchen eating, "what ya' eating?"

"A heavenly turkey sandwich. There's ham, chicken and tuna." Bling said pointing to the pile of sandwiches that were on the counter, 

Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed one and sat down next to Bling, "Original Cindy doubts that we'll be finishing all that."

Laughing at her expression, Bling agreed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that Logan got carried away."  


"That's aiight. He's worried about Max…hell, we all worried about her."

Putting down his sandwich, Bling put his hand on Original Cindy's shoulder. He could see how worried she was about Max, "She's gonna be okay."

Holding down the lump in her throat, she just nodded her head. 

Before Original Cindy could form another thought, she heard Logan yell. Both she and Bling were on their feet in an instant. 

--------

One second Max was laughing with Logan, and the next she was sprinting to the bathroom. Actually the toilet. Clutching her stomach with one hand and holding her mouth with the other, Max jumped off the sofa and ran. 

"Max!" Logan yelled stunned. Almost dropping half a bowl of soup, Logan ran after Max. He lost all thought and just ran after her. He was surprised that she ran into the bathroom, and even more surprised that she fell to her knees before the toilet and retched. Logan snapped out of his own thoughts and went down to his knees behind Max and held her hair. 

One hand on her stomach and the other gripping the seat, Max heaved out what felt like all her internal organs. Taking deep breathes, she felt Logan rubbing her back and holding back her hair. Closing her eyes, Max leaned back against Logan…exhausted. 

Picking her up, Logan walked past Bling and a very distressed looking Original Cindy. Trying to keep himself calm, Logan lay Max down on their bed and pulled the blanket over her. 

"Don't go," Max said taking Logan's hand, the fear that she was feeling growing by the second. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Logan said kissing her hand, "How do you feel?"

"Gross, my mouth tastes awful."

Kissing the top of her forehead, Logan gave her hand a light squeeze, "How about some juice and crackers?" he asked looking over at Bling and Original Cindy.

Bling practically dragged Cindy out of the room so that Logan and Max could have some privacy.

"I'm guessing no ice cream?" Max said trying to lighten the mood. 

"No…I'm sorry." Logan said, smiling meekly at her attempt to make him laugh.

Noting his gloomy expression, Max patted his scruffy cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry about Logan."

"I was going to call a doctor earlier, but I didn't cause you seemed better. But after you're little performance…I think that I should. What do you think?"

"If you can trust this doctor, than I think it's a good idea too." Max said truthfully. Her body had never been on such a roller coaster before. Maybe this doctor could help her figure out what was going on in this freak show body of hers.

----------

Logan sat in the living room, anxious waiting for the doctor to arrive. One of his informants really. Original Cindy sat in the bedroom with Max, and Bling was making tea for Max. No matter what she said, Logan knew that Max was loving all the fussing and attention that she was receiving. 

His thoughts all came crashing back to earth when the doorbell rang. Opening the door he greeted the doctor "Hello Zoë."

"Hello Logan." 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Who's the doctor? Hmm? I guess you'll have to review and push me to continue before the identify of the doctor is reveled…AND, what's wrong with Max? Please don't hate me. ;)

-Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

"Is that the doctor?" Max asked anxiously, when she heard the doorbell. 

"Relax boo," Original Cindy soothed, "do you want some more tea?"

Eyeing her empty cup Max shook her head, "I think that I've reached my limit. Anymore and I'll burst."

Before Original Cindy could say anything, Logan came in with the doctor. Cindy raised a very interested eyebrow when she saw the doctor, and the look on Max's face. 

"Max, this is Doctor Zoë Kauffman." Logan said ushering Zoë into the bright bedroom. 

Zoë noticed that it was Logan's room that this woman was in. Not to mention that this woman was looking very much at home in the bed…Logan's bed. Choosing not to comment, Zoë decided to remained professional. She could ask Logan about all of this later. "Hello, I am Dr. Kauffman."

Keeping her expression calm and indifferent, Max reached out to meet the out stretched hand, "Hello."

If Zoë was faded by the look Max was giving her, she didn't show it. She just zoomed right on with what she was here to do, "Logan tells me that you haven't been feeling well."

'Logan?' Max thought turning her frown to Logan. Realizing that Dr. Kauffman was waiting for and answer Max replied in an even tone, "Yes."

"All right, lets see if we can figure out what's wrong." 

Not impressed by her perky tone, Max remained indifferent and detached as Dr. Kauffman asked her useless questions and examined her. Logan didn't seem to realize what was going on in Max's head, but Original Cindy and Bling saw it. Bling eventually had to drag Original Cindy out of the room when her giggles were becoming distracting to the doctor…and annoying to the patient. 

"Bye boo." Leaning in closer so that only Max could hear her she whispered, "Do you want Original Cindy to put a smack down on her white…and very perky ass?"

"Cindy!" Max hissed glaring at Original Cindy, and the fact that she had the audacity to joke about all of this. 

Once Bling and Cindy were gone, Max turned her glare to Logan. He was standing at the foot of the bed looking anxious and nervous. No matter how furious and confused Max was with Logan, it made her smile that he was worried about her. 'I'm overreacting,' Max thought, 'he looks _so_ worried about me. He's so cute.'

Catching Max looking at him, Logan felt his face lit up. Even sick and nervous, she looked beautiful. 

"I'm going to have to take some blood." Dr. Kauffman said, breaking the silent conversation between Max and Logan.

"Excuse me," Max said pulling her arm out of the doctors grip. 

"Is that really necessary?" Logan asked coming right to the doctors side. 

Beaming at Logan, Zoë moved away from Max and pulled Logan with her. Resting her hand on his very nice arm, she nodded, "Yes it is Logan. Her symptoms are odd and without a blood test I won't be able to tell what's wrong with her."

'There's nothing wrong with me,' Max thought watching the two. They were a little to close for comfort. If it was up to her, she would put a good four feet between the two. The doctor was too _friggin_' friendly.

Frowning Logan turned back to Max, "What do you think?"

"If it's necessary," Max said not bothering to hide her annoyance. 

Logan mistook her annoyance for pain, "Are you okay?" he asked coming right to Max's side and taking her hand in his.

Forgetting about all her doubts and the annoying doctor, Max smiled at Logan. "I'm okay." Turning to the doctor, Max smiled triumphantly, "So? Take the blood already."

--------------

Sprawled out on the couch, Original Cindy couldn't stop snickering. She was playing out all the possible scenarios in her mind. The best one, was where Max jumped out of bed and snapped the doctors neck in one brisk move. 

"What's so funny?" Bling asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm picturing what Max is gonna do to the perky doctor."

Smiling himself, Bling laughed, "She was perky wasn't she?"

"Original Cindy bets you a weeks pay that Logan doesn't have any idea what's going on in there. Either he's dense or…no, he's just stupid."

"He's to worried about Max to think about what Dr. Kauffman has in mind." Bling said coming to Logan's defense. 

"Maybe," Cindy said tapping her finger, "but Max sure knows what the good doctor wants. The doctor was professional with Max, but _friendly_ with Logan."

"Ah, but Logan only wants to be _friendly_ with Max," Bling said mimicking her tone.

Smacking him playfully Original Cindy raised an exaggerated eyebrow, "He'd better…or I'm gonna put a smack down on his ass."

-------------

Holding Max's hand, Logan couldn't look as Zoë drew blood. Needles made him nervous, and seeing a needle penetrating his beloved's skin made him slightly nauseous. 

Squeezing his hand, Max smiled at his pale expression. "It's not that bad Logan."

Concentrating on her beautiful face, Logan didn't need to force himself to smile. The moment his eyes found hers, he forgot about everything. All that mattered was that she was here…with him.

The looks didn't go unnoticed by Zoë. It didn't take a blind man to see that they were in love. She forced herself to remain calm and professional. She was a doctor, and Max was her patient. "All right, I'm done."

"Thank you Zoë." Logan said taking his eyes off of Max.

Keeping herself calm, Zoë nodded and began collecting her things. "I'll be back tomorrow. Until then I want you to take things easy, rest and drink plenty of fluids. Call me if your condition changes."

"Here, I'll show you out." Logan said getting up from the bed.

"No," Zoë said holding her hand out, "I can see myself out."

"Thank you," Max said sincerely. No matter what Max thought about Dr. Kauffman, she had come to treat her. 'Even if she's on my turf,' Max thought. 

Turning to face Max, Zoë didn't know whether to smile or growl. "It's my job."

The moment Zoë was gone, Logan turned back to Max. He caught her smiling, and even a hint of triumph in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing," Max said sweetly…a little to sweetly.

"I don't believe you," Logan said kissing the tips of her fingers. Moving up her arm, he stopped abruptly before her bandage, "Did it hurt?"

Reaching out, Max pulled him into a hug. "I'll survive," she said into his chest, "I've been though worst."

"I'm sorry."

Pulling away Max kissed his cheek, "Stop saying that."

"OR what?" Logan asked playfully.

Imitating Original Cindy, "Or…I'll put a smack down on your perky ass."

The two broke out laughing, just as Original Cindy and Bling popped their heads. "Does someone want to fill Original Cindy in on what's so funny?"

"No," Logan said truthfully. 

"Excuse me?" Original Cindy asked playfully.

"What the doctor say?" Bling asked cutting off Logan, before he could speak. Finding out what was wrong with Max was more important than listening to Logan and Original Cindy squabble.

"She'll have the results of the blood test tomorrow." Max said pulling herself out of bed. Just as the three very worried people jumped up, Max put her hand up to stop them before they pushed her back into bed, "Look…I know that you're all worried about me, but can I just have a moment to myself?"

The three smiled sheepishly and parted so that Max could get into the bathroom.

The moment the door closed, Original Cindy turned to Logan and smacked him upside the head. 

"What the hell was that for?" Logan asked moving away from her and grabbing a pillow in defense.

"For the perky doctor…are you insane? Original Cindy is this close to hitting you again for doing that to my boo."

"What!?" Logan asked confused, "What did I do to Max?"

Shaking his head, Bling pulled the pillow out of his hands, "Original Cindy's right. You are stupid."

"What?" Logan asked becoming very frustrated and confused with this entire situation.

"Original Cindy is saying that if you didn't realize what bringing Dr. Zoë Kauffman was going to do, than you are a M.O.R.O.N."

Crossing his arms, Logan was the picture of innocence and confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The good doctor wants more than to just help you." Bling said gesturing with the pillow, "She wants to _help _you!"

Laughing, Logan took the pillow back from Bling and threw it onto the bed, "Please you two, Zoë is an informant. She doesn't think of me like that."

"Uh huh," Original Cindy said in her no-nonsense tone, "and I've got the hots for Bling…no offense boo."

"None taken."

Shaking his head at both of them, Logan headed to the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh at the very idea.

Watching him walk out of the room Bling turned to Original Cindy, "You're right…he is an idiot."

"But a cute one, ain't he?" 

Both Bling and Original Cindy spun around to find Max leaning against the bathroom doorway…with a very amused smile on her face. "That doctor may want to _help _Logan…but I'm the only one who's gonna be playing doctor with him."

"You had to pee my ass!" Original Cindy laughed tossing a pillow at her.

Catching the down pillow with ease, Max smiled innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Throwing the pillow back at Original Cindy, Max made her way out of the bedroom. 

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Bling asked watching Max head towards an unsuspecting Logan.

Grinning mischievously Original Cindy threw the pillow back down, "I don't know…but we should follow and see."

"You are extremely nosy," Bling declared.

Resting both hands on her hip, Original Cindy looked him over, "And you're not?"

Pulling her along with him Bling laughed, "I never said that."

-------------

"Whatcha doing?"

Feeling her warm breath on the back of his neck, Logan spun around, "You should be in bed, resting."

Pouting playfully as he led her to the kitchen table, Max pushed Logan down and sat on him, "This is much better than being alone in the big ol' bed."

"Who said anything about being alone?" Logan asked bringing his arms around her.

"Well Mr. Cale, aren't you a bad boy."

Kissing her neck gently, Logan felt his heart flutter when she entwined her fingers with his, "I love you."

"I love you too." Max giggled in a very girly matter. "That tickles."

Chuckling, Logan didn't stop, "I know."

"So…"

"So." Logan said mimicking her.

Shifting so that she could face him, Max played with the hair on the back of his neck, "The doctor…she a friend?"

His eyes sparkling with laughter, Logan tapped the end of her nose, "Why do you ask?"

Acting innocent, Max shrugged her shoulders, "No reason."

"You wouldn't ask unless…"

Seeing herself losing, Max tried to change the subject, "Hmm, I'm hungry. Is there anymore soup?"

Catching her chin, Logan softly planted a kiss on her lips. Her hunt for food disappeared, as did all coherent thought. Removing his lips from hers, Logan was glad that she was all flustered. She was always in control, and it was good to have her lose it once in awhile. It keep her on her toes. "Zoë is an informant…and you," he added kissing her closed eyes, "are my beloved." 

Her eyelids fluttering open, Max beamed with happiness. Her eyes sparkled with love, for the man who taught her how to love, "That's good to know."

"Good," Logan whispered just as his lips found hers once more, "Jealously is very becoming on you." he teased.

"Hey!" Max said in mock anger, "I…"

Logan swiftly silenced her with a breathtaking kiss. 

`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~` 

Almost done, almost done. Did ya' like? It's slightly longer than the other chapters…mainly cause I couldn't stop typing. This is 7 pages. ;) All right, I'll be posting the last one/or two chapters soon. I have to finish this soon…because I want to for the readers! A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! 

-Lucy


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Images From The Mind  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Bleh, I don't own Dark Angel. I own tapes of some of the episodes, but that's pretty much it.   
  
  
Chapter #5  
  
"Good morning," Original Cindy said walking into the kitchen to find Bling making breakfast.  
  
"Hey, you're up early." Bling observed pouring her some coffee.  
  
Taking the cup, she almost drank it all in one swift gulp, "It was the enticing smell of coffee and food that woke me from the dead."  
  
Handing her a plate of pancakes and eggs, Bling pointed to the sausage on the table, "Knock yourself out."  
  
Savoring each bite Original Cindy sighed, "This is much better than stale corn flakes and some probationary type of milk. You can cook boo."  
  
"You try being the youngest and only boy of 5 girls. You'd be surprised at what I can do." Bling joked flipping the last pancake and joining Original Cindy at the table.  
  
"Well Original Cindy says that we should toast to your femininity!" she cheered raising her coffee mug.  
  
Clinking his mugs with hers, Bling looked over her shoulder to the closed bedroom door, "Should we wake them?"  
  
"Nah, let them sleep. So...you have sisters?"   
  
Amused by her train of thought, Bling sipped his coffee, "Yup. Five older sisters...and five older brother-in-laws."  
  
-----------  
  
With morning light flooding the bedroom, Logan lay awake watching his beloved sleep in his arms. It was a rare sight that Logan awoke before Max, but he wasn't complaining. It was the small and seemingly obsolete moments with Max that Logan cherished. Holding her while she slept peacefully made his heart soar. Especially after the last 2 days. Today Zoë would come...most likely bearing bad news. His arms unconsciously became tighter around Max. He knew that he could never live without her. Logan still wanted another 100 years with the one he loved. The one who made life worth living.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Max laughed when she felt his arms tighten, "Good Morning."  
  
"A good morning it is." Logan grinned pulling her closer, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Snuggling in closer, Max kissed his scruffy cheek, "Only and always when in your arms."  
  
"When did you become so sentimental?" Logan asked playing with her hair, "I like it."  
  
Laying her head against his bare chest, she thought for a moment. "When I fell in love with you."  
  
"So the first time you met me, huh?" Logan laughed.  
  
Pulling herself up, Max looked him right in the eye, "You are a very confident man Logan Cale...and for your information is wasn't the first time I met you."  
  
Raising an curious eyebrow, Logan ran his hand through her silky hair, "Oh really? Than when?"  
  
"The second time," Max confessed, "How about you? When did you fall in love with me?"  
  
Looking up at her thoughtfully, Logan saw his angel. Her face was glowing with happiness and love. Love for him. His own love for Max grew with every passing moment, and every passing day. Logan knew that his love for her would grow forever. Never reaching the limit...because his love for her had no limit. It went beyond the sky.  
  
"Well?" Max asked anxiously.   
  
Tracing her face and engraving it to memory, Logan smiled at her impatience, "Each and every time I look at you...I fall in love all over again. Every time you smile my heart soars. Each time we kiss, I'm in paradise. Whenever I'm with you, it's utopia."  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Max looked at Logan through her misty eyes, "I have to be dreaming."  
  
Pulling her into his arms, Logan kissed away her fresh tears. Resting his forehead against hers, Logan kissed her lightly. Letting her taste her own salty tears, "Marry me Max."  
  
Snapping open her eyes, Max gasped in surprise. "What?"  
  
Grinning like a jolly fool, Logan watched as her eyes filled with confusion and excitement, "Marry me?"  
  
Stunned...shocked...scared... and perplexed at why he would want to marry her, were only a few of the reactions that Max had. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, Max reached out and touched his scruffy face to make sure he was real. That she wasn't actually dreaming. The moment her fingers felt the texture of his face and her brain registered that this wasn't a dream, Max jumped back.   
  
Max didn't get far, because Logan had expected that her first reaction would be to run. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist. Max could have broken out of his hold easily but she didn't. Logan took this as a good sign.  
  
Her eyes right before his, Max saw the love in them, "Why...why me? I...you could have any...anyone you wanted."  
  
Smiling at how she was stammering, Logan laughed, "Because I want you Max."  
  
"You shouldn't," Max said stubbornly.  
  
"I shouldn't?" Logan asked, trying to hide his amusement.   
  
"I have too much baggage..."  
  
"I don't?" Logan exclaimed cutting her off, "Remember? Me...is...Eyes Only. And that's nothing compared to my family."   
  
Slapping his shoulder, Max shook her head, "You are doing good things. You have angry mobsters gunning your ass. I have an entire section of the government. Lydecker is always going to be looking for me. I can't do that to you...Logan I..."  
  
"No," Logan said firmly, "That not a good enough excuse Max."  
  
"No?!" Max asked becoming very frustrated. Didn't he understand that she was trying to protect him? To give him a way out? "Are you joking Logan? Keeping you from landing 6 feet under is not a good enough excuse?"  
  
"No it's not." Logan said calmly, "Don't you love me Max?"  
  
Blinking back her sudden hot tears, Max tired to pull out of his grasp but it was in vain. Turning her head away so that he couldn't see her tears, Max held down the lump forming in the throat.   
  
Reaching out, Logan gently took her chin and looked her in the eyes, "I love you Max. That's all that matters."  
  
Giving into all her emotions, Max threw herself against Logan. The soldier in her told her to run and never look back, but she couldn't. Love does funny things to a person, and right now being with Logan was all that matters. Maybe she was being selfish, or maybe she wasn't. All she knew was that she was in love...and that she wanted to be in love with Logan for all of eternity.  
  
Laughing, Logan picked her up and spun her around the room. "Should I take that as a YES?" Logan shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Max yelled for the world to hear, "Yes I'll marry you!"  
  
"Good," Logan said setting her back down onto the floor, "You had me worried there for a second."  
  
Laughing, Max grabbed Logan and kissed him just as Original Cindy and Bling burst through the door.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" both Original Cindy and Bling shouted.  
  
Giggling, Max grabbed Logan's hand and took a deep breath, "We're getting married."  
  
"What!" Bling blurted out, "Oh...no, I mean...wow!"  
  
Original Cindy was shocked out of words and she simply stared at Max and Logan.   
  
Max held her breath and squeezed Logan's hand for strength. "Cindy?"  
  
Looking at Max for a second and than to Logan, she cheered, "Oh Original Cindy does not believe this!"  
  
"We're serious Cindy," Logan laughed, "We are getting married."  
  
"Oh!" she laughed throwing her arms around Max, "I am so happy for you. And you too." she said pulling Logan into a hug.  
  
"Come here," Bling said holding his arms out to Max.  
  
Laughing, Max threw her arms around him, "I'm so happy Bling."  
  
"Come on now, Original Cindy wants to see the ring!"  
  
Stopping, Max realized that she didn't have a ring. Logan saw her sudden expression and smiled. Meeting her confused look, he grabbed her hand and led her to his closet.   
  
"Where are they going?" Bling asked looking at Original Cindy.  
  
"His closet?" Original Cindy offered as she followed Bling.  
  
  
  
  
"Logan?" Max asked as they came to a stop in his closet, "What are you doing?"  
  
Positioning her in the middle of the room, Logan went to his sock drawer and rummaged around. Spewing socks everywhere, before finally coming to a stop. He pulled open a black velvet box.   
  
Try her best to stifle her laughter, Max caught his face between both her hands, "Your sock drawer?"  
  
"I knew that you would never look in there." Logan declared before getting down onto his knees.  
  
Gasping, Max looked at him curiously, "You've already proposed...and I've already accepted."  
  
Ignoring her Logan opened the box, "Max Guvera, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Getting down on her knees before him, Max didn't need to look at the ring to know the answer, "Yes."  
  
Slipping the ring onto her finger, Logan felt a million different emotions reeling through. He wasn't sure what each was, but they all equaled eternal happiness.  
  
"I love you Logan Cale," Max whispered wiping away the single tear that escaped his brilliant eyes, "throughout eternity."  
  
Capturing her lips, Logan knew that he was in utopia. Each moment with Max was one to be treasured.   
  
--------------  
  
"He is so romantic," Original Cindy gushed as Bling led her to the living room. They had witnessed the whole thing, and even Cindy knew that they needed their privacy.  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Bling couldn't stop smiling for his two friends, "They're in love."  
  
Both sat in respectful silence. Engulfed in their own thoughts.   
  
"Original Cindy has one question for you."  
  
Looking at her curiously, Bling couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her expression was one of serenity and maybe sadness. "Shoot."  
  
A smile slowly spreading across her face and her eyes, Original Cindy took a quick glance to the bedroom, "Are you as jealous as I am?"  
  
"Yes...if not more." Bling laughed.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Oh...did you guys like? Was it toooooo gushy? The whole declaration of love (by Logan), the ring in the sock drawer and proposing in the closet was how my ex-fiancé asked me! I know, I know, I'm only 19 and I have an ex-fiancé. Let's just say that I've lead a very interesting life so far. ;) I was happy to apply such a blissful moment in my life, with my fan fic and share with all the readers.   
  
I want to get something out in the open. I got this e-mail from some (mean) person, asking me where I got this story. As in, asking me if I copied this story and am I writing it off as my own. I was insulated and very angry. Everything I write is mine, original. So, I just wanted to get that off my chest. I'm not going to justify one mean persons remarks by not writing or posting.  
  
Bleh, now lets forget all about that one persons actions. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!! I am so ecstatic by the number of reviews. Last time I checked it was 54. I was like, 'Holy Shitters!' Wow, I am so glad that people like my writing!! Sorry if I'm babbling so much! FYI...I'll be posting the very last chapter TOMORROW! I think that I've been spending too much of my vacation with my laptop. Oh well! ;-)  
-Lucy  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: Images From The Mind

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: Bleh…I don't know. PG-13? Yeah, that's good. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. The big boys at FOX do. I wish that I owned Michael Weatherly though…ahhhh…that would be nice. *smiles sheepishly* I'm getting my mind out of the gutter! :p

Chapter #6

Max sat snug in Logan's warm embrace. Both sitting in a comfortable silence. Each reeling the past moment over and over in their minds. Glowing with the love that they felt for one another. Max wasn't sure how much time had actually passed, before she realized where they were. Neither had thought to move off, or even out of Logan's closet. They entire situation was so silly…and so romantic.

Snapped of his daze by the sound of Max laughing, Logan kissed her cheek, "What's so funny?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you proposed twice. Once in bed and than in your closet. Or maybe it was the ring in the sock drawer," Max added putting her hands on either side of his face, "_OR_, and I think that this is the winner…We're sitting in your closet, surrounded by socks."

Taking in the state of disaster his closet was in, Logan pulled Max up with him, "Well, you'll never forget this. It's gonna make a great story to tell al your friends, and our kids…and one day our grandchildren."

"Thinking ahead, huh?"

"Always." Logan said kissing her with the gentlest of kisses.

"What else have you got in your sock drawer?" Max asked innocently.

Leading her out of the closet and into the shower, Logan smiled mischievously, "Socks."

--------------

The morning flew by quickly, as the four friends sat together in the living room talking about the wedding. How would they do it? Where would they do it? Who would they invite?

Groaning dramatically, Max fell back against the sofa, "To many decisions…I'm starting to fall off of cloud nine."

Kissing her pouty lips Logan rubbed her temples, "Relax, we have lots of time."

Closing her eyes, Max let Logan work his magic. He didn't need to rub her temples for her headache to diminish. Just his touch sent Max spiraling into a serene place. "I'm gonna need a dress," Max murmured. The full impact of her own words, sent Max crashing back into reality. "I need a dress!" she echoed sitting up.

"Duh," Original Cindy said rolling her eyes playfully, "don't worry boo. You've got me and Kendra to help you with that."

"But…let me help you two get started without Kendra." Logan said.

Max, Original Cindy and Bling looked at him inquisitively. The day had just been one surprise after another. "How?" they asked watching him.

Gesturing for them to wait, Logan ran back into the bedroom and into his closet. He came back out carrying a stack of magazines, with one sock wedged in between them. Setting them down on the table, they realized that Logan had wedding magazines.

Laughing, Max threw her arms around him. "What else have you got in your sock drawer?!"

"That's it. My sock drawer is now officially empty." Logan declared holding Max close, "I'm thinking that I need a new hiding place from now on."

-----------

As Max and Original Cindy flipped through the wedding magazines, Logan and Bling sat in the kitchen. They had been banned by the girls. Logan wasn't allowed to see a possible, perfect wedding dress.

"Congratulations man," Bling said handing him a beer, "you're a lucky man.

Zealous, Logan happily accepted the beer, "Don't I know it. I have something to ask you Bling."

"You've been doing that a lot today," he teased sitting down beside his best friend, "What?"

"I'd be honored if you'd be my best man."

Surprise was evident of Bling's face. He looked at Logan, like he wasn't sure if this was happening. "Are you serious!?"

"I would never joke about this." Logan said seriously.

"Of course!" he laughed grabbing Logan and hugging him, "I'd be honored."

-----------

"Ohhh, Original Cindy likes this one."

Looking at the picture that she was talking about, Max wrinkled her nose, "You actually like that dress?"

"No!" she said appalled, "it's hideous. Original Cindy is talking about the model."

"Whew…I thought that you were gonna suggest that dress. You had me worried for nothing Cindy."

Taking the magazine from Max, Original Cindy took her hand, "Tell me boo…how you feeling about all this?"

Max understood what Cindy meant. Sure the fear was there…but the love that she and Logan shared was so strong, that it flooded out everything else. "I'm the happiest and luckiest woman Cindy. I'm not going anywhere. _He's stuck me for life_."

"Good, because Original Cindy thinks that you've hit gold! Just look at your engagement ring!"

Peering down at the sparkling diamond, Max felt her smile grow…if that was possible. "Life's good."

"It sure is. Just look at you, you're glowing."

Cocking her head to one side, Max placed a hand against her own face, "I am?"

Nodding seriously, Cindy studied Max carefully, "From the inside out."

Before Max could think about what Cindy said, Logan appeared at the doorway with one hand over his eyes and the other attempting to balance a tray, "I come bearing gifts…are you two decent?"

"One second," Max laughed closing all the magazines and putting them on the coffee table, "Aiight, you may enter."

"I feel so honored," Logan said sarcastically.

"Hmm…does Original Cindy see cookies?"

"Chocolate chip," he said handing her the plate. Picking up a bowl of steaming soup Logan turned to Max, "Ithough you might be hungry now."

Touched by his thoughtfulness, Max kissed him over the bowl of soup, "Thanks. Logan, you spoil me."

"If you'll thank me like that every time, I'll be doing it more often." he chuckled feeding her some soup and than taking a sip himself.

Taking the bowl from his surprised hands, Max fed him slowly, "A win/win situation."

-------------

"Original Cindy has noticed that you are always in the kitchen."

"Hey, shouldn't you be helping Max with a wedding dress?" Bling asked handing her a bottle of beer.

Talking nice long drink, she jumped up onto the counter, "Nah, they doin' their lovey dovy thing. They are madly in love."

Nodding in agreement Bling stretched his sore back, "Yeah…it's been one hell of a morning huh?"

"The day ain't over yet. The _good_ doctor is coming today."

"Oh," Bling sighed playing with his bottle, "I totally forgot. I hope that it's good news."

Putting down her beer, Original Cindy sudden didn't want it anymore. With everything that's happened today, she didn't want to think about the doctor and possible bad news. She was sure that in the back of everyone's mind it was there…but they just got caught up in the moment, "Yeah, I hope so to. If not for Max, than for Logan."

Seeing their conversation dip downwards, Bling got up from his seat and jumped up onto the counter beside Original Cindy. Handing her back her beer, he nudged her playfully, "What do you think is gonna happen when the doc gets a load of the ring?"

"She's gonna be surprised, that's for sure."

"I think surprised would be putting it lightly." Bling laughed glad to she her smiling again, "I think she'll be re-thinking her whole oath to help and heal."

Raising her bottle, Original Cindy grinned, "To the good doctor…who's in for quite a surprise."

"To the doctor!" Bling cheered clinking his bottle with Original Cindy's, just before they heard the doorbell ring. 

The two looked at each other, and when they heard the doorbell ring a second time it hit them. They weren't dreaming. Jumping off of the counter, Original Cindy looked at Bling, "That's just eerie." 

----------

Max felt herself freeze when the doorbell rang. 'There it was,' she thought looking at Logan, 'the bad news.'

Seeing her expression, Logan gently took the bowl from her hands and set it down. Giving her a quick kiss he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry."

Mustering up a small smile, Max clutched Logan's hand for dear life as they waited for the doctor to come in. Though it wasn't more than 2 seconds before Dr. Kauffman came into view, it felt like an eternity. 

"Hello," Max managed to croak out.

"Good afternoon." Zoë said politely, "I take it there were no repeat incidents today?"

Intertwining her fingers with his, Logan answered hastily, "No. Max is actually been feeling better today."

"Good," Zoë said softly. Placing her bag down, she pulled out a manila folder, "I have the results of your…" trailing off, she noticed the wedding magazines on the coffee table. 

Looking at Logan shocked, it hit her. Her gaze falling to the Max's left hand, Zoë finally noticed the ring sitting so perfectly on her finger. It all fell into place. The ring and the test results. Realizing that she was standing in the middle of the room with her mouth gaping open, Zoë pulled herself together, "I suppose congratulations are in order…on two accounts."

"What?" Logan asked not realizing what she was talking about. As she pointed to the magazines, Logan understood, "Yes, Max and I are engaged."

"The results," Max said suddenly, "are they that bad?"

Confused, Zoë sat down. "Why would you…"

"Please," Max said cutting her off, "just tell me. Don't stall."

Opening the folder, Zoë didn't try to hide her confusion with the way Max was acting, "Well I'll get right to it. According to the tests, you are 2 months pregnant. Congratulations."

The room become deafeningly quiet. You would have been able to hear a pin drop in another room. Max was frozen in her seat, not moving…it seemed like she wasn't breathing either. Logan was just looking at Zoë and the folder she was holding as if she was a figment of his imagination. Both Bling and Original Cindy stood looking at each other and back at Logan. This was all so surreal. A hallucination. 

Snapping out of her own trance, Max reached out and seized Zoë's arm, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Zoë breathed out. There were all acting so bizarre. This was suppose to be a moment of happiness. 

Without warning, Max started to laugh. Really laugh. Turning to Logan, she bit her lower lip, "Logan?"

"Pinch me," Logan ordered, "I need to know that I'm not dreaming." The moment Logan felt the sting of realization, he jumped up and laughed. Pulling Max up with him, he enveloped her in his arms. 

That got the ball rolling. Original Cindy and Bling hugged each other, hugged Logan and practically attacked Max. The room was in total chaos…in other words, it was perfect. Zoë was quickly forgotten as the four laughed, cheered and cried. 

"Oh!" Max said pulling away from Original Cindy, tears brimming and blurring her vision, "I'm so happy!!!" she laughed throwing her arms around Logan.

Original Cindy stood crying happy tears, as Bling hugged her, "I'll get the champagne!" 

"Wait Bling," Logan called out. Patting Max's still flat stomach he smiled, "How about some sparkling cider instead?"

"Anything!" Max grinned placing her hand over Logans, "and everything!"

Turning back to Max, Logan rubbed her stomach, "Cravings already?" he teased.

Shimmering with happiness and excitement, Max held onto to Logan. She relished in the feeling of his warm skin against hers. His stubble scratching against her cheek. It was all real. Max didn't need to worry about waking up and finding herself dreaming. All this, all her days with Logan would be one big dream. A never ending fantasy. "This is our exit to Eden." Max whispered only for Logan to hear.

Closing his eyes and pulling Max closer against him, Logan buried his head in her hair. Delighted by all the ways his life had changed…and all the changes to come. Absorbing each moment that they had shared together till now, and imaging all the milestones to come. "You are my nirvana," Logan whispered against her ear, "and now it will grow tenfold."

His words and warm breath caused Max to shiver with excitement. Finding his eyes with her own, she was about to lose all conscious thought when he stroked her cheek. "Than," Max softly taking his hand with her own and placing it against her stomach, "I suppose we will be beyond Eden." 

His lips curving higher upwards Logan nodded, "Way beyond."

"I love you," Max professed. 

Resting his forehead against hers, Logan kissed the tip of her nose, "I know. I love you too."

Capturing his head between her hands, Max blinked back her tears of pearls, "Forever?"

"Until the end of time." Logan managed to muster through his own tears, "You're stuck with me."

"Damn right!" Max laughed catching his lips with hers.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

*dances around the room* yeah…uh huh…I am done! I really hoped that you guys like the last chapter. Geez, I hope that you liked the story! I don't know what I would have done without all the wonderful reviews!! You guys rule! Hehehehaha…ahh. 

Okay, some people have been asking me if I'm gonna do a sequel. I'm thinking _YES!_, cause of all the amazing reviews. Maybe something concerning the wedding, baby and some action? That sounds good to me. I really want to know what you guys want! Suggestions on how the sequel should be compiled, would be greatly appreciated. 

However…don't expect the sequel for another week or so. I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my vacation. Paris awaits! I'll start and post the moment I get back! ;) I'm sure you'll survive 2 weeks without me! See ya later!

-Lucy


End file.
